Em Busca do Presente Perfeito
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: TERMINADAO aniversário é de Gina. E Draco está a procura do presente perfeito. DG, HR, HL. Funny&Fluffy. R
1. Um Despertar Carinhoso

Um despertar carinhoso 

*_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_* 

9:30 AM

Ela sentiu algo suave roçando em sua bochecha esquerda, depois em seus lábios e logo depois em sua bochecha novamente. " Droga, por que ele tem que me acordar quando eu estou no meu melhor sono, cretino!". Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o par de olhos cinzentos a encarando, e antes que pudesse abrir a boca para lhe dizer algumas palavras malcriadas, foi calada por um beijo suave na boca. Ele foi plantando beijinhos em sua bochecha, na ponta no nariz, pálpebras e ao chegar no ouvido e fazer o seu corpo todo se arrepiar, murmurou:

- Feliz aniversário pequena.

Ela sorriu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou forte.

- Você lembrou ...

- É claro, a mulher que dorme ao meu lado todos os dias está ficando uma velha rabugenta, como eu poderia esquecer – Falou cinicamente, para em seguida ela puxar uma de suas orelhas – Ai Weasley, você é violenta sabia!

- Eu não sou uma velha rabugenta! – Gina sentou- se na cama cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Draco tentou chegar mais perto para dar mais alguns beijos em seu pescoço, mas ela o repeliu. – Eu que sou o velho aqui ok? Olha so os meus cabelos brancos – Ele abaixou a cabeça e apontou para os cabelos.

Gina soltou uma risada.Só ele para fazer ela em um instante querer esganá –lo e no seguinte beijá-lo.Então ela o agarrou pela gola da camisa e deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Primeiro: Me explique como alguém pode ser velho aos 24 anos, por que eu não sei. Segundo: O fato de você ser quase albino é um problema, não dá pra diferenciar se o cabelo é branco ou loiro natural mesmo – Ele fez menção de protestar mas ela o interrompeu logo em seguida – Terceiro: Já lhe ocorreu que eu posso ter uma quedinha por homens grisalhos?.

A careta de desagrado que estava no rosto dele deu lugar á um sorriso maroto.

- Ah! Então é por isso que você olha daquele jeito malicioso pro lobisomem ...

As maçãs do rosto de Gina ficaram levemente vermelhas – Draco! Eu não olho para o Lupin de jeito malicioso nenhum... E de qualquer maneira, se a Tonks souber ela me mata!

- Sei, sei ... Muito engraçadinha você. – Draco a beijou mais uma vez na boca, levantou da cama e foi correndo para o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si. Gina correu atrás, e esmurrou a porta:

- Abre Draco, você sempre demora séculos ! – Ela ouviu um "não" abafado pelo barulho do chuveiro e murmurou para si mesma - Imbecil egocêntrico. – E se dirigiu para a cozinha tomar café.

- Eu ouvi isso ! – Ele gritou de dentro.

************************************

10:00 AM

Gina estava abrindo mais uma das 300 cartas de felicidades que recebeu quando o telefone toca. Ela não sabia o milagre que teria feito Draco suportar o aparelho até hoje. Ele tinha um verdadeira relação de ódio com o telefone, cada fez que tocava, ele o lançava um olhar mortal. Parte dessa implicância, Gina acreditava que devia ser por que uma vez, o telefone tocou quando eles estavam, assim digamos, no meio de uma "reuniãozinha especial" . Só faltou Draco pisotear o aparelho quando ela contou que era a sua mãe testando o novo telefone que seu pai tinha comprado.

- Al

- Gina querida? Feliz aniversário minha filha! – Gina afastou o fone da orelha. Só a sua mãe e Rony ainda gritavam ao telefone. – Molly, não precisa gritar – Ouviu seu pai falar.

- Obrigado mamãe! A senhora está bem?

- Estou ótima minha filha! Você vai vir aqui hoje não é? Para uma pequena festinha, so para os mais íntimos, afinal não é todo dia que o meu bebê faz 23 anos. – Ela rolou os olhos, só seus pais mesmo para a chamarem de bebê ainda.

- Claro mãe, mas nada muito grande por favor, vou tentar arrastar o Draco, por isso peça aos gêmeos para não prepararem nada engraçadinho.

- Seu pai está aqui do meu lado mandando um beijo

- Manda um pra ele também – Gina ouviu sua mãe perguntar algo ao seu pai sobre desligar o telefone – É so por no gancho! – Ouviu ele dizer

- Tudo certo então, te vejo daqui a pouco.

- Até mais mãe.

- Era a sua mãe nessa coisa demoníaca de novo? – Ela ouviu uma voz arrastada e virou-se para se deparar com Draco tentando por uma gravata. Ela chegou perto, desfez o nó que ele já havia feito e começou a refazer, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

- Posso saber onde você vai? – Ela perguntou ao terminar de arrumar o n

- Pode, eu vou para o escritório, sabe se eu não estiver la para vigiar, aqueles preguiçosos não trabalham.

Ela apertou o nó, fazendo-o sufocar e tossir.- Eu não acredito que você vai passar o dia inteiro naquele maldito escritório escravizando aqueles pobres coitados no dia do meu aniversário!

- Ei, calma, eu vou tentar sair cedo! – Draco afrouxou o n

- Poxa Draco, minha mãe esta fazendo uma festinha na Toca, queria tanto que você fosse – Ele fez uma careta de desgosto e Gina sentou na mesa de braços cruzados fazendo beicinho.

- Vamos fazer um trato – Draco abaixou ao lado da cadeira em que ela estava sentada, e ela fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse – Eu prometo sair cedo, antes das 4, faço o terrível sacrifício de ir na casa dos seus pais e também juro não implicar com ninguém lá.

Ela olhou duvidosa para ele, franziu a sobrancelha e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- E qual seria a minha parte do trato ? – Gina perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Depois a gente vê isso ... – Draco a beijou algumas vezes e pegou o paletó. Mexeu os lábios, mas mesmo sem falar ela entendeu um "Eu te amo" e aparatou.

******************************************

11:00 AM

Quando Gina aparatou na cozinha da Toca, recebeu uma enxurrada de beijos e abraços dos Weasleys que estavam em casa naquele momento: seu pai, sua mãe, Percy e os Gêmeos. Depois de se recompor, sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, observando sua mãe fazer panquecas, em sua frente os gêmeos estavam trabalhando em algo que parecia ser uma bala amarela como um caramelo:

- O que vocês estão aprontando agora? – Indagou apontando para a bala

- Só mais um de nossos docinhos para a loja – Fred empurrou uma porção de umas 10 balas para ela – Tome, nosso presente de aniversário pra você. Em primeiríssima mão.

Quando Gina estava prestes a abrir uma para comer, sua mãe a interrompeu, falando sem ao menos se virar do fogão onde estava preparando algumas salsichas:

- Não coma querida. Essas novas balas de goma deles deixam a pessoa sem nenhum dente na boca durante o dia inteiro.

- Vocês são podres – Falou em tom odioso para os irmãos

- Em todo caso querida irmã, fique com alguns, se o Malfoy te perturbar algum dia, dê a ele – Jorge insistiu em empurrar algumas balas para Gina

- Em falar em Malfoy, cadê a sua Doninha Albina irmãzinha? Pensei que a mamãe tivesse dito para não prepararmos nada doloroso por que ele viria hoje – Fred perguntou.

- Draco teve que ir trabalhar, mas vai chegar mais tarde, não se animem

- Trabalhar, sei .... Agora azarar aquela secretária loira peituda dele é trabalho... – Zombou Fred

- É, como eu queria um trabalho desse ... – Jorge imitava apertar buzinas no ar.

- Vocês não crescem mesmo! Quando vão parar de perturbar a nossa maninha? – Falou Rony da porta da cozinha. Gina sorriu para o irmão, pelo menos ele havia parado com aquela implicância boba – Por mais que seja verdade da loira peituda ...

O sorriso de Gina sumiu do rosto enquanto Hermione dava um tapa em Rony.

- Se vocês querem saber, Draco não tem nenhuma secretária, e sim um secretário, um senhor velho e barrigudo.

- É, eu sempre desconfiei que o Malfoy tivesse umas tendências homossexuais – Alfinetou Jorge.

- É, e o jeito com que ele fica olhando o meu traseiro, vocês já notaram? – Completou Rony.

Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e murmurou um "Eu mereço".Eles não mudaram, não mudam e nunca mudarão.

*******************************************

11:30 AM

Depois de Rony e Hermione abraçarem Gina, esta última com mais cuidado, devido á enorme barriga de 8 meses de gravidez, Rony estendeu um pacote de embrulho para Gina:

- Não sei se você vai gostar, eu queria te dar algo relacionada com Quadribol, mas a Hermione insistiu em "algo que fosse útil na profissão dela" – Rony falou, imitando uma voz feminina.Hermione deu mais um tapa em Rony. – Ai, a gravidez te deixou muito agressiva Mione! – falou indignado massageando o lugar onde ela havia batido.

Gina rasgou o embrulho e revelou um livro " Educação Infantil: Para professores iniciantes". Sorriu, Hermione sempre se preocupava com ela, e a sua situação profissional.

- Obrigado Hermione, vai ser muito útil mesmo! – Gina frisou a última parte.

- Que bom Gina, eu estava pensando " As aulas começam em setembro, então poderia ajudar um pouco o livro", afinal, mesmo sendo um Jardim de Infância, crianças podem ser umas pestes. – Hermione tentou dar mais um abraço desajeitado na amiga

- Tem razão, crianças são umas pestes! E olha que eu tive sete! – Molly completou terminando de arrumar a mesa com o café da manhã.

- Falando em pestes e presentes, o que o Malfoy te deu Gina? – Perguntou Percy sentando-se na mesa.

Por um momento Gina ficou muda. Não se lembrava de ter recebido nenhum presente de Draco hoje. Não que ela se importasse, é claro, mas era pelo menos previsível que ele lhe desse algo.

- Nada – Falou simplesmente

- Nada? Como assim nada? Será que ele esqueceu do seu aniversário? – Perguntou espantado Fred.

- Não, esquecer ele não esqueceu, afinal foi ele quem me lembrou que hoje era o meu aniversário – Gina respondeu

- Nossa ele não era o grande empresário? Mega executivo? Pensei que ele fosse te dar algo como um diamante de 5 quilos, ou uma ilha no Pacífico. – Zombou Rony

Gina ficou pensativa por um momento.Será que Draco não se importava com ela? Então era por isso que ele preferiu ir para o escritório ao invés de passar o dia ao lado dela. Agora, definitivamente ela estava confusa.

Não se preocupe minha filha, ele se importa com você, se é isso que está pensando. Não deixem esses demoniozinhos encherem a sua cabeça com isso. - Molly falou calmamente ao encher seu copo com suco de abóbora.

XXX

N/A: Wow! Nunca tive isso, sei la baixou um caboclo romântico aqui e eu resolvi escrever!! Gente, sejam rasoáveis, é a minha primeira fic D/G e de romance (em termos, Fica Comigo tbm é romance, mas por favor, Harry e Voldie?). Ela já esta terminada, faltam mais dois capítulos, e o próximo foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever. Deve ser por que só tem comédia nele.  
  
Bjs para o pessoal do ICQ, MSN e do Fórum, espero que vocês leiam!!  
  
Próximos capitulo: Procura-se um presente desesperadamente.  
  
PS: O botão de comentar não morde não viu, nem que seja pra esculachar, fala alguma coisa!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nada é meu! Tudo é da J.K.. Sou uma podre f*dida, por favor, não me processem. 


	2. Procurase Um Presente Deseperadamente

Disclaimer: Bla, blo blo blo blu? Ble bli blo bli ? Bleeeee! É a lingua do BL. Não estranhem, maluquices de MSN. Vamos ao que interessa: Tudo é da J.K., menos a Liz e os gatinhos estranhos, que são produtos do meu encéfalo playmobil, pseudo-quase-que-estranho.E mais uma vez eu imploro: não me processem! Tá se querem processar podem, sou caloteira mesmo. 

**Procura-se um presente desesperadamente**

2:15 PM

- Droga! 

Draco jogou a cabeça pesadamente sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho oco. 

- Nossa, você vai acabar tendo um problema neurológico qualquer dia desses se continuar a fazer esse tipo de auto-flagelação – Blaise Zabini caminhou até a cadeira em frente de Draco e sentou-se – Então, qual é o problema?

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você bater antes de entrar? Não precisa nem se anunciar, mas bata na droga da porta pelo menos! – Draco retrucou irritado levantando a cabeça.

- É, já percebi que está de mau-humor hoje, posso saber o motivo? – Perguntou novamente Blaise.

- E eu tenho outra escolha? Se eu não te contar você vai me perturbar o dia inteiro mesmo. – Fez uma pausa ao notar o outro sorrir convencidamente – Hoje é o aniversário da Virginia.

- E você está aqui ao invés de passar o dia com ela? Nossa Draco, você é o presidente da empresa, acho que um dia de folga não te mataria. Você é mesmo um viciado em trabalho. – Blaise completou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é isso seu idiota, é que eu passei a semana inteira pensando em um presente para dar para ela, mas nada me veio á cabeça.

- Dá uma jóia para ela, mulheres adoram jóias.

- E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Mas você sabe como ela é, no mínimo iria dizer que eu lhe dei algo caro para constranger os irmãos dela e não iria usar. – Draco suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos – Eu preciso de algo rápido, já são mais de 2 horas e eu tenho até no máximo ás 4 horas para arranjar algo muito bom.

- Por que ás 4 horas? Planejando alguma "festinha particular" em casa? – Perguntou Blaise insinuante

- Quem dera - Respondeu sonhador – Acontece que a "festinha" não é particular, e muito menos em casa. Vai ser na "Toca", ou seja, o inferno para mim. Se eu não aparecer inteiro amanhã, mande os Aurores procurarem o meu corpo lá. – Draco abaixou de novo a cabeça, só que dessa vez batendo mais leve.

- Você já parou para pensar do por quê deles chamarem a tal casa de "Toca" ?

- Nem me lembre. Uma vez eu cai na bobagem de perguntar para a Gina se chamavam a casa de "Toca" por que a mãe dela teve 300 filhos, como uma coelha. Eu tenho a marca da mordida que ela me deu até hoje. – Draco apontou para o ombro. 

Blaise soltou uma gargalhada.

– Nossa, isso que é amor animal!

– Animal! É isso! – Draco deu um pulo da cadeira e começou a vestir o paletó.

– Que? Animal? Eu não te disse que ficar batendo com a cabeça na mesa assim te daria problemas mentais?

– Não imbecil, eu já sei o que dar para a Gina. Algum animal, ela adora bichos. Bichos e crianças, mas eu acho que não vendem nenhuma no Beco Diagonal. – E foi correndo para porta, deixando um Blaise espantado na cadeira.

– Até amanhã, se você sobreviver! – Se despediu do amigo apressado.

**********************************

2:40 PM

" Droga de Beco Diagonal, droga de agosto, maldita volta ás aulas e crianças imbecis". Pensava emburrado Draco enquanto desviava de vários estudantes e tentava chegar á loja de animais o mais rápido possível. Ele tinha se esquecido como aquele lugar se enchia nas proximidades de setembro, e conseqüentemente do começo do ano letivo em Hogwarts. 

Ao chegar em uma parte da rua, uma aglomeração de jovens e adultos se formava em frente á uma loja bloqueando á sua passagem. Como Draco já era alto, não precisou se esticar muito para notar que era a Loja de Artigos para Quadribol e ouviu alguns garotos comentarem sobre um modelo novo de vassoura americana, uma tecnologia totalmente nova. "Provavelmente Potter já deve ter essa porcaria naquele timinho de coco". O pensamento em Harry só serviu para o irritar mais. 

- Ei moleque! Sai do caminho! As pessoas têm mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar vagabundeando em frente á uma loja de vassouras. – Bradou para um menininho de cabelos castanhos de seus 11 anos. O garoto se assustou e logo abriu passagem. 

Após uns 40 minutos, alguns gritos com crianças, um percentual mais alto de mau-humor e extremamente cansado, Draco enfim chegou á bendita loja de animais. Por algum milagre divino ela estava consideravelmente vazia, em relação á todas as outras. A primeira parte da missão, ou seja, chegar á loja, estava cumprida. Agora chegava a segunda parte: Que bicho comprar. 

Primeiro Draco pensou em corujas, mas logo depois esse pensamento foi varrido, Gina já tinha uma. Depois Draco pensou em um rato. "Não, mulheres não gostam de ratos". Um sapo estava totalmente fora de questão, por que ele mesmo não gostava do bicho. O fazia lembrar Neville Longbotton. Coelho também não, se ele fosse comprar teria que levar um casal e ele não queria uma mini colônia de Weasleys-coelhos em sua casa. 

Ele já estava ficando irritado por não conseguir pensar em nenhum animal decente, quando avistou no fundo da loja um cercadinho com uma gata siamesa no meio e seis bolinhas de pêlo brancas como neve em volta. " Isso! Um gato seria genial, eles são limpos, silenciosos e independentes", o único problema seriam os pelos, mas um feitiço resolveria com facilidade. 

Agachou-se em frente ao cercado á fim de escolher um."Mas que droga, todos são iguais".Mas ao pensar nisso Draco parou. Não, nem todos são iguais. Cinco eram brancos com olhos azuis iguais aos da mãe, mais um, o menor de todos, tinha os olhos cor de âmbar. "Esse é ideal! É diferente de todos os outros, e os olhos são da cor dos de Gina". Mas assim que Draco estendeu a mão para pegar o respectivo gatinho, uma mãozinha minúscula chegou antes e agarrou-o. 

Draco olhou para cima para ver de quem era a mão que agarrou o SEU gato e se deparou com uma menina loira, pulando, abraçando o gatinho e berrando: 

- Esse aqui papai! Esse é perfeito, tão lindo, tão diferente! Eu quero esse.

- Com licença querida, mas esse gato já é meu! – Draco levantou e esticou a mão para apanhar o gato da menina, mas ela correu para longe.

- Não é não! Eu não estou vendo o seu nome nele, ele estava á venda e eu quero ele! – A garota apertou ainda mais o gato em seus braços. Draco teve pena do animal, talvez ele já tivesse morto quando ela o soltasse.

- Garota eu o vi primeiro, já estava pegando ele para levar.-Começou a avançar mais para perto da menina.

- Nãoooo! Paieeeeee! – Berrou a garota, fazendo Draco tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Ai estava mais um motivo para ele odiar crianças.

- Algum problema, Liz querida ? – Um homem consideravelmente grande apareceu ao lado da menina. "Isso é impossível" pensou Draco, como um armário daqueles podia ser pai daquela garotinha?

- Ele quer roubar o meu gatinho papai, o meu gatinho bebê bonitinho! – E apertou mais o gato, fazendo-o miar. 

O homem cruzou os braços ameaçadoramente para Draco. Este por sua vez estremeceu e começou a achar os coelhos uma opção muito plausível. 

- Err... Hum... Sabe o que é, roubar não é bem o termo certo ... – O homem soltou um ruído que pareceu um rosnado para Draco. – Ok, vamos negociar. Quanto você quer pelo gato? – Perguntou para a menina.

- 80 galeões. – Falou simplesmente, balançando o gatinho miserável.

- O que? 80 galeões? Com isso você compra essa loja inteira, e ainda sobra para uns ovos de dragões! Isso é extorção! – Draco berrou. Essa garota só poderia estar maluca, louca e com certeza iria para a sonserina.

- Então eu acho que vou ficar com ele mesmo – A garotinha virou as costas, agora jogando o gatinho para cima e quando ele estava caindo, o agarrava. Os miados eram agonizantes. 

Ele ponderou por um momento. Ele podia comprar um outro gato, por muito menos que 80 galeões, mas mesmo assim não seria o que ele queria. " Droga, você é Draco Malfoy, e consegue sempre o que quer, não importa o custo!" 

- Tá, ta, negócio fechado – Respondeu derrotado. Sem dúvida esse fora o pior negocio que fez em toda a sua vida. Pagar 80 galeões por um gato, para uma menininha de no máximo 11 anos, era vergonhoso demais para contar para alguém. 

A garota quase que jogou o gato em Draco, que se agarrou em sua roupa como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Começou a examinar o animal, para se certificar de que a menina não tinha arrancado nenhuma pata ou olho do gato, que Draco pode notar ser uma gata. Estava tudo no lugar. Ele se dirigiu ao balcão, fez um vale de Gringotes ao pai da menina e pagou o animal ao dono da loja. Aquela garota maquiavélica, era capaz de ficar em lojas de animais com aquele gigante como pai, extorquindo pobres homens á procura de um presente para a namorada.

******************************** 

N/A: Ju, lembra do meu sonho com os gatinhos? Ta ai, eu tinha que usá-los em algum lugar. Eheheh 

Eu queria agradecer ao Nhô Gumanhá, o caboclo escrevedor que baixou em mim para eu escrever essa fic. 

Gente vocês não tem ideia do ataque epiletico que eu tive ao ler as reviews!! Minha mãe ate pensou em voltar a me dar Gardenal(eheheh) Amei!Amei!Amei!Amei! Valew mesmo!!!No útimo capitulo eu coloco um agradecimento espacial(especial) procês!! 

Valeu a todos que leram até agora. e não desistam! Ainda tem mais um capitulo para vocês finalmente poderem me esquartejar em praça pública. 

Próximo capitulo: Um Despertar Nada Carinhoso 

PS: Não está betada, portanto, qualquer erro de portugues é cumigo mermo, mermão! Sacoé!!!! 


	3. Reflexões ao Fim de Tarde

Reflexões ao Fim da Tarde  
  
3:00 PM  
  
- Feliz aniversário Tia Gina! - Gritou o menino loiro de óculos ao entrar correndo na cozinha d'A Toca para abraçar Gina.  
  
- Alex meu amor! Você veio! E seus pais, cadê eles? – Gina indagou pegando o garoto no colo.  
  
- Estamos aqui – responderam Harry e Luna á porta, e esta se adiantou em ir abraçar a amiga.  
  
- Eu estava com tanta saudade! – Falou Gina se soltando do abraço de Luna e indo abraçar Harry – E como foram as coisas na Irlanda?  
  
- É, você sabe que os Chudleys perderam a copa não é... – Harry murmurou  
  
  
  
Rony, sentado á mesa, ao lado de Hermione soltou um muxoxo.  
  
  
  
- Fora isso foi ótimo. E eu ainda aproveitei para terminar a minha monografia sobre os Tragos Irlandeses com Taquicardia. – Luna falou animadíssima e logo depois estendeu á Gina um pacote – Quase ai me esquecendo, seu presente – disse dando um tapa na testa.  
  
  
  
Depois de Gina rasgar o papel de embrulho e abrir o pacote, olhou curiosa e confusa para o que parecia ser uma tábua de madeira, com várias contas e linhas coloridas. Luna, que por sua vez olhava para a amiga e torcia as mãos ansiosa, começou a explicar o presente.  
  
  
  
- É uma tabuleta matemática para calcular quando e onde cairá um asteróide em Netuno! Não é o Maximo?!  
  
- Ah, sim claro! Eu adorei! – completou Gina meio sem graça.  
  
  
  
Para o alívio de Gina, e de Rony também, que vinha sendo questionado por Alex sobre como havia posto o bebê dentro da barriga de Hermione, o menino sentou-se no colo de Gina e falou:  
  
  
  
- Tia Gina, você sabia que nós vamos estudar juntos?  
  
- Vocês não vão estudar juntos Alex, a Gina vai ser a sua professora - Harry corrigiu o filho.  
  
- Que seja pai. Aí, nós vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos! E o Tio Rony falou que só você poderia me explicar como o bebê foi parar lá dentro – Com isso, Alex apontou animado para a enorme barriga de Hermione.  
  
  
  
Gina lançou um olhar furioso ao irmão, enquanto Hermione batia em seu braço. Rony fez beicinho e massageou o braço, arrancando risadas de todos.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Após Harry e Rony deixarem a cozinha alegando o comprometimento da integridade física e Hermione que foi se deitar um pouco com dores nas pernas. Ficaram sozinhos na cozinha Luna, Gina e Alex, que estava sentado no colo dela.  
  
- E então Gina, e você e o Malfoy? – Luna perguntou de repente.  
  
- O que tem eu e o Draco?  
  
- Ah, sei lá, como vocês estão?  
  
- Você sabe: brigamos e fazemos as pazes, brigamos e fazemos as pazes, brigamos e fazemos as pazes, é quase que uma rotina diária. E quer saber, o dia em que não brigamos, eu chego até a sentir falta. . .  
  
- É, o melhor de brigar é fazer as pazes depois – continuou Luna sorrindo.  
  
  
  
Enquanto as duas riam, Alex olhou para cima e perguntou a Gina:  
  
  
  
- Gina, você pode ser a minha namorada?  
  
- Ah querido, eu acho que não vai dar, você sabe, eu já tenho namorado, o Draco, se lembra? Eu acho que você já o conhece – Gina explicou bagunçando os cabelos já bagunçados do menino. Alex passou a mão neles, tentando inutilmente ajeita-los, um gesto que a fez lembrar de Harry, na época em que era apenas uma garotinha apaixonada.  
  
- Não tem problema, eu não sou ciumento – Luna e Gina gargalharam.  
  
- Então já que é assim, você pode ser o meu outro namorado! – e dizendo isso, Gina o abraçou e beijou a bochecha.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
4:45 PM  
  
- Maravilha! Já passa das quatro e meia, ela vai me matar, com certeza ela vai me matar! Também, quem mandou essa Toca ser tão longe. Esses Weasley não moram, se escondem. – Pensando isso, Draco dirigia o mais rápido que podia, ao seu lado, no banco do carona, a gatinha dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, você precisa rever os seus conceitos urgentemente. Primeiro você está indo voluntariamente para um lugar cheio de Weasley, e ainda com a Granger-Melancia e a família louca do Potter perfeito. Depois, você mora com uma Weasley. E o pior de tudo, você a AMA. Bem essa parte não é tão terrível assim. – Draco deu uma espiada na gata no banco do lado. – Sabe gatinha, você vai adorar a Gina, ela parece ter uma luz própria, qualquer um que esteja perto dela fica feliz. Deve ser por isso que eu preciso tanto dela. E... Zabini tinha razão, eu devo estar com problemas mentais graves! Eu estou falando com uma gata! – Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e começou a rezar para que Gina não estivesse com muita raiva dele, pois no horizonte já se avistava a grande casa torta.  
  
  
  
Draco parou o carro á uma certa distância, pegou a gatinha no colo e saiu. Caminhou um pouco e com as costas apoiadas no carro, ajeitou os óculos escuros, com o sol fraco do final de tarde batendo no rosto. Ficaria esperando por ela ali. "Eu posso estar fora do meu juízo normal, mas nem em um milhão de anos eu entrarei nessa casa sozinho".  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
5:10 PM  
  
Nem parecia ser seu aniversário. Enquanto todos estavam alegres e animados na sala, Gina estava impaciente na sala de estar. Andava de um lado para o outro, e já havia olhado umas 500 vezes para o relógio.  
  
  
  
- Desse jeito você vai furar o chão – comentou Rony ao chegar na porta – O babaca do Malfoy te esqueceu Gin?  
  
- Parece que sim. O cretino está quase uma hora atrasado, eu vou matar ele !  
  
- Se você quiser, eu e o Harry podemos fazer o trabalho sujo pra você com prazer.Prometemos que seremos o mais dolorosos possíveis.  
  
- Muito obrigada Rony, mais eu acho que os seus serviços não serão mais necessários. – Respondeu Gina rindo – Ele já chegou.  
  
  
  
Rony olhou pela janela, focalizando o mesmo lugar onde os olhos de Gina estavam pousados e franziu o cenho:  
  
  
  
- Eu pensei que o Malfoy não gostasse de trouxas.  
  
- E não gosta.  
  
- Então por que ele dirige um carro? Eu pensei que carro fosse uma coisa trouxa.  
  
- Ah, você conhece o Draco. Se disserem para ele que uma coisa é cara e dá status, pode acreditar que ele vai querer ter, É por isso que ele comprou uma BMW. Blaise e ele são maníacos por esse tipo de coisa, status, classe, ficam competindo. Muito infantil. – Disse Gina, para em seguida ir caminhando ate o carro.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
5:15 PM  
  
Ao ver Gina aparecer na porta e sair, caminhando em sua direção, Draco rapidamente escondeu a gatinha atrás de si. " Meu Deus, como ela é linda" não pode deixar de pensar, ao vê-la andando, com o sol batendo em seus cabelos vermelhos, dando-lhes tons dourado-alaranjados.  
  
  
  
Gina tentava controlar a sua raiva enquanto caminhava em direção ao loiro, mas não conseguia. Cada vez que olhava para ele, sentia um misto de ódio e paixão, se lembrava de como ele era maravilhoso quando estavam so os dois e ainda sentia uma necessidade imensa de estar com ele, junto. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com ela, não sabia. " Mas mesmo assim, é bom ele ter uma ótima desculpa". Então Gina finalmente parou em frente á ele, que estava encostado arrogantemente no carro, com aqueles óculos escuros que o deixava ainda mais charmoso.  
  
  
  
- Você tem 5 segundos para me dar uma boa explicação para o seu atraso – Perguntou, tentado parecer o mais severa possível, cruzando os braços.  
  
- É que eu tive alguns problemas com o seu presente – respondeu inocentemente  
  
- Problemas ? Que tipo de problemas? Meu presente ?  
  
  
  
Draco então passou a gatinha para frente, estendendo-a para Gina. Esta por sua vez abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou a gata.  
  
  
  
- Acontece que tinha uma menina muito persistente em compra-la  
  
- Ah Draco, eu não acredito que você tomou essa gatinha de uma menininha inocente – Ela continuou, ainda maravilhada com o animal, alternando o seu olhar da gata para Draco.  
  
- Pequena, a garota podia ser tudo, menos inocente, acredite ! Eu ate pensei em contrata-la na empresa, ela tem um potencial incrível para o ramo de extorção – falou sonhador balançando a cabeça.  
  
  
  
Ela riu, e num impulso, o abraçou forte por um bom tempo e depois cobriu seu rosto de pequenos beijinhos. Quando ela finalmente parou, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, Draco perguntou:  
  
  
  
- Isso quer dizer que eu estou perdoado?  
  
  
  
Gina sorriu mais uma vez e pegou em sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.  
  
  
  
- Só se você for legal com o Harry ...  
  
- Impossível ! – exclamou, sendo puxado em seguida ate a casa.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  


5:50 PM  
  
  
Se fosse levar em conta todas outras vezes que Draco esteve na Toca, ate que esta não foi a pior. Sem contar com o fato dos gêmeos tentarem transfigurar seu cabelo em roxo batata, o de Rony quase por veneno no seu suco de abóbora, Draco não sofreu grande perigos. Agora, ele aproveitava a calmaria e o silencio da cozinha, já que Gina estava na sala mostrando a gatinha orgulhosíssima. O mais estranho de tudo foi o nome que ela deu á gata: Liz . Coincidência ou não, Draco achou muito bizarro.  
  
  
  
Mas então a sua calmaria foi interrompida quando Alex entrou correndo e trombou com Draco no meio da cozinha. O menino olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos. Harry havia feito questão de mantê-lo bem longe de Draco durante o dia.  
  
  
  
- Você é o Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Não, sou o baterista das Esquisitonas. O que você acha? – falou em seu usual tom se sarcasmo.  
  
- Papai e o Tio Rony te chamam de floquinho quando você não esta por perto...  
  
- Ah é mesmo? Não faz diferença, para mim eles são Cicatriz Ambulante e Palito de fósforo. Pode ir la, contar pra eles. – Draco fez menção de ir para cima de Alex, assuntando o menino que saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha, esbarrando em Gina.  
  
- Draco o que você fez para ele sair correndo daqui daquele jeito? – Gina indagou apreensiva  
  
- Nada, garotinho legal ele ... – respondeu falsamente  
  
  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos e pousou um mão na testa de Draco como se estivesse checando um estado febril.  
  
  
  
- Você deve estar muito doente pra falar que o filho do seu arqui – inimigo é legal ... – Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele – Será que você me daria a honra de ver o por-do-sol em sua companhia, la fora no jardim? – perguntou então, com os lábios colados nos dele.  
  
- Lá fora? É claro, qualquer coisa que me mantenha o mais longe o possível dos seus irmãos insanos eu estou aceitando.  
  
  
  
Suspirando, Gina agarrou o braço dele, o conduzindo para o jardim.Se os seus irmãos eram implicantes com Draco, ele era com eles também  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
N/A: Ta podem começar a me esfaquear, torturar, esquartejar, eu mereço. Mais eu vou dizer, não foi culpa totalmente minha!  
  
Meu HD velhinho de guerra resolveu dar uma volta na casa do carolh*w e não quis voltar. Resultado: 2 semanas sem pc e 800 mb de fanarts, muitas musicas, e o pior de tudo, o último capitulo da fic, tudo foi-se, morreu, é finito, lost!  
  
Mas eu sou uma pessoa muito atarefada, como vocês podem perceber, já que eu escrevi essa fic! Bom, eu fiquei sem muita coisa pra fazer, então eu reescrevi o ultimo capitulo da fic no papel. Ele ficou maior e eu achei q ficou ate melhor!  
  
Mas houve um outro problema, nessas semanas eu me viciei em Smallville e na trilha sonora, e tem uma musica que eu acho linda e que cabe direitinho na fic, então eu dividi o ultimo capitulo em dois, esse e no próximo, onde eu vou por a musica.  
  
Mas dessa vez eu prometo que ele sai já! Nem que eu tenha que espancar o meu Pc Lerdium(plagiando a Dea)!  
  
  
  
É isso ai povo, no próximo capitulo eu vou por os agradecimentos á todos que comentaram ( pois é o botãozinho de Review não mordia...), vocês não sabem como eu fiquei emocionada com o número de reviews que eu recebi no FF.Net. Muito mesmo, so não superou a minha emoção de ter tirado 80 em química e passado na Olimpíada de Matemática do colégio ( eu odeio matemática e química, sou péssima nelas!) : D  
  
  
  
Ps : O Alex é criação minha, mas o nome em parte foi idéia da Patty e em parte vocês já devem saber da onde eu tirei, como eu já falei, to viciada em Smallville!  
  
Os Trasgos Irlandeses com Taquicardia pertencem á Ju.  
  
  
  
Nossa eu escrevi um testamento, bjs e valew mesmo!!


	4. Um Despertar Nada Carinhoso

Disclaimer : Nada me pertence e vocês sabem disso! Ah, sim, Alex e Liz me pertencem sim! Ai que emoção eu criei dois personagens! Ta bom que um é uma gata, mas é personagem porra.

Um despertar Nada Carinhoso

N/A: A musica desse capitulo é Everything, do Lifehouse, eu aconselho pega-la para ler, por que ela é realmente muito linda.

6:10 PM

O sol morria lento e majestosamente no horizonte, deixando um rastro vermelho e púrpura no céu sem nuvens de agosto. Com o clima agradavelmente morno, Gina tentava em vão fazer com que Draco prestasse atenção no lindo espetáculo á sua frente, mas ele parecia muito mais interessado em beijar o seu pescoço e provocar-lhe arrepios dos pés á cabeça.

- Pára Draco...

Por um instante Draco parou o que estava fazendo e levantou os olhos para a ruiva.

- Pelo seu tom não me pareceu que você realmente quer que eu pare ... Na verdade eu poderia até apostar que você estava adorando ...

- A questão não é essa. Você so esta fazendo isso para irritar os meus irmãos, eu sei muito bem disso.

- Então já que é assim eu nunca mais te beijo quando estivermos a sós, já que não vai ter nenhum dos seus irmãos por perto para eu irritar! – Draco falou emburrado, ajeitando-se no banco e cruzando os braços. – E depois eu que tenho mania de perseguição com eles

- Ah Draco, não começa. É só o Rony chegar perto de você e falar " Nossa, parece que vai chover hoje" para você falar que ele te perturba

-  Na verdade, só o fato dele chegar perto e dirigir a palavra a mim já me irrita

Gina olhou para ele magoada e em seguida virou o rosto para frente. Pronto, ele conseguiu chatea-la no dia do aniversário! " Eu sou um traste!"

- Ah Pequena, me desculpa... – ele começou, tentando fazer carinho no rosto dela com uma das mãos, mas ela o repeliu e não disse nada.

- Ta bom, pode começar a gritar comigo, vai, me bate! Puxa a minha orelha, eu sei você adora fazer isso! Fala alguma coisa, eu prefiro mil vezes que você estoure os meus tímpanos de tanto gritar do que ficar nesse silêncio.

" Ah, então isso te irrita!" pensou ela. Uma característica das brigas dos dois era que, Gina gritava e ele nunca levantava a voz um timbre sequer. Enquanto Gina estava vermelha e explodindo de raiva, ele permanecia na maior calma. Ela esboçou um sorriso. Draco a havia lembrado de um jeito que ela tinha de castiga-lo: puxar uma orelha dele. De onde ela havia tirado esse habito, não tinha a menor idéia.

Find me here, 

_Me encontre aqui,_

And speak to me

_e fale comigo_

I want to feel you

_Eu quero te sentir_

I need to hear you

_Eu preciso te ouvir_

You are the light

_Você é a luz_

That's leading me to the place

_que está me guiando para o lugar_

Where I find peace.. again

_onde encontrarei paz... novamente_

Ela então virou para ele, levantando a mão para puxar-lhe a orelha quando ele segurou suas mãos e a beijou. Quando finalmente se separaram em busca de ar, Gina começou a dar soquinhos no peito de Draco e falou:

- Você é um babacão, sabia ?

- Eu não, sequer temos um para eu poder babar, quem sabe um dia eu venha a ser um babagato, ou talvez um babacoruja. 

Gina riu e o beijou mais uma vez, porém foram interrompidos por uma vozinha tímida:

- Tia Gina, poso ficar com você aqui? O Tio Fred ou o Tio Jorge estão querendo testar um novo tipo de proteção contra balaços em mim

- Claro querido, aqui – falou, abrindo espaço entre si e Draco, colocando Alex bem no meio.

Draco, é claro, fechou a cara assim que avistou o garoto e quando Gina o pos entre eles, lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante, mas de nada adiantou. Bufou algumas vezes. Potter nunca iria deixa-lo em paz, e o filho ia pelo mesmo caminho. O mundo agradeceria se ele e a maluca Lovegood não procriassem mais. Olhou para o garoto mais uma vez. Ele estava observando Gina com um olhar admirado, quase apaixonado! Enquanto Draco pensava em um jeito de expulsar o menino, este falou:

- Gina, você quer casar comigo?

Gina o olhou surpresa e riu

- Querido, você não acha que é um pouco novo demais para isso?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente

- Então não acha que eu muito estou velha para você?

Draco não estava acreditando. Malditos genes Potter, sempre querendo roubar tudo o que é dele! Primeiro o quadribol, agora isso. 

- Ô Filhote de Cicatriz, cresça alguns metros e depois repita a pergunta, que tal? – Draco indagou com ironia.

- Draco! – exclamou Gina

- Como se tamanho importasse. Olha so você, 3 metros e não tem coragem de pedi-la em casamento! – respondeu Alex rapidamente

Gina ria ao notar as bochechas de Draco ficarem levemente rosadas. Ele por sua vez respirou fundo " mais uma razão para odiar crianças: são inconvenientes!"  pensou e olhando mortalmente para Alex brandou:

- Mini Potter, eu acho melhor você sair daqui, antes que eu cometa um pirralhocídio! 

O garoto arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo para a casa. Gina, que antes apenas ria, agora gargalhava.

- O que foi? O que é tão engraçado? – ele perguntou irritado

- Você está com ciúmes do Alex! Por Merlim, Draco!

- Não estou não, eu so me irritei com ele!

- Está com ciúmes sim, e de um garotinho de quase 5 anos!

Ela continuava a rir incontrolavelmente, enquanto Draco ficava cada vez mais vermelho e irritado.

- Por favor Virginia, essa foi a insanidade mais insana que você já me disse!

- Ah ah ah! Insanidade mais insana, Draco você esta muito engraçado hoje! – ela agora tinha as mãos na barriga, que doía de tanto rir

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, um ato que indicava que estava ficando nervoso. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de faze-la para de rir, de fazer com que calasse a boca. E arranjou. Por que de longe, podia se observar um casal se beijando apaixonadamente, e ao horizonte, os últimos vestígios de raios solares evaporavam-se, restando apenas o azul-marinho profundo do céu noturno.

You are the strength

_Você é a força_

That keeps me walking

_que me mantém caminhando_

You are the hope

_Você é a esperança_

That keeps me trusting

_que me faz confiar_

                                     **********************************

2:40 AM

Primeiro, ela sentiu algo sacudindo o seu ombro, mas não ligou, talvez estivesse sonhando, mas sentiu novamente, dessa vez mais forte. " O que é que ele quer agora!?" pensou. Ouviu uma voz ao seu ouvido dizer " Acorda Pequena" . Se encolheu mais na cama e murmurou:

- O que?

You are the life

_Você é a vida_

To my soul

_pra minha alma_

You are my purpose

_Você é meu propósito_

You're everything

_Você é tudo_

" Acorda Gina!" ouviu dessa vez mais forte, junto com outra sacudida. " Meu Deus, eu juro que mato ele hoje". Então Gina abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela. Ainda estava escuro!

- Draco, me deixa dormir, ainda esta escuro ...

- Não, acorda preguiçosa!

Ela levando a cabeça e sentou na cama de supetão. Se tinha um jeito de deixa-la de mau humor, era acorda-la para nada.

- Me de um bom motivo para eu não bater com a sua cabeça na borda da cama! – falou irritada, um pouco alto.

- Casa comigo.

- Que? Ah, Draco, você ta falando dormindo de novo, mas que droga, eu quero dormir. – dizendo isso afundou de novo na cama, cobrindo-se um pouco mais co o edredom. Mas sentiu uma mão puxar seu ombro novamente, virando-a e fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

- Eu estou bem acordado, agora responda! 

And how can I stand here with you

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com voc_

And not be moved by you

_e não me comover com você?_

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

Gina arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama de novo.

- É serio?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- Sim – ela respondeu simplesmente

- Sim?

- Sim

- Sim? – um sorriso enorme se formou nos lábios de Draco, daqueles de ele dava so para ela.

- É Draco, eu me caso com você!

Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e depois a beijou demoradamente. Seu coração estava aliviado, mas batia acelerado, como se fosse sair de seu peito a qualquer momento. Sentiu que o dela também estava assim.Ao se separarem do beijo, Gina que estava apertando uma de suas orelhas, deu um sorriso largo e falou:

- Sabe, esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei em toda a minha vida! Melhor ate que a Liz ! – e apontou com a cabeça para a gatinha que dormia em um cesto ao lado da cama

- Não Pequena, o seu aniversário já passou. Esse é o MEU presente, alguns meses adiantado.

E então se beijaram de novo, de novo e de novo. Deixando somente a Lua e as estrelas como testemunhas daquele momento mágico.

You calm the storms

_Você acalma as tempestades_

And you give me rest

_E me dá repouso_

You hold me in your hands

_Você me segura em suas mãos_

You won't let me fall

_Você não vai me deixar cair_

You still my heart

_Você roubou meu coração_

And you take my breath away

_E me deixou sem fôlego_

Would you take me in

_Você vai me receber?_

Take me deeper, now

_Vai me atrair mais ainda ?_

N/A: Thankx para:

Patty, Ju, Morgy, Manu, Lara e Dea. Mesmo não sabendo, vocês me ajudaram muito a escrever essa fic. (Não se ofendam!)

Obrigado tbm para todos que deixaram comentário la no 3V, que agora ta fora do ar e eu não pude ver os nomitchos para agradecer pessoalmente(dâ sua monga, pessoalmete é mesmo impossivel!)

Obrigada tbm ás meninas que deixaram review no FF.net (eu sei, eu tbm tenho preguiça de deixar review!) : 

Madam Spooky, Mary Mad Malfoy, Mariana Malfoy, Nandinha Shinomori, Laurinha, Thaline, Mariana, Catarina, Trinity Malfoy, Isis, Maíra Granger, Bella-Malfoy e Lillix, minha parente em algum grau la na Black do Animagos! 

Agradeço também ao meu computador FDP que pifou, mas eu amo ele e num vivo sem ele (a mongol ainda agradece ao pc, eu mereço!)

Valew mesmo gente e talvez (eu não prometo nada, tenho que ver se o caboclo escrevedor vai voltar) eu escreva uma continuação para a fic. Já tenho algumas coisas em mente, mas eu so vou escrever se eu já tiver tudo pronto!

Bjs, bjks e Bjões!!!


End file.
